


Close

by lori_yuy



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Bullying, Child Neglect, Developing Relationship, Gen, Other, Overworked Parents, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Racism, Rare Pairings, partners, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lori_yuy/pseuds/lori_yuy
Summary: It is known that a Turks' trust and dependency in their partner is unparalleled.  Everyone knows about Reno and Rude, but there is another lesser known, yet just as sweet pair within the rank of the Turks.  Story of how Cissnei and Tseng became partners and their shared moments.Warning: Contains spoilers for Crisis Core.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tseng, Cissnei & Aerith Gainsborough, Cissnei & Zack Fair, Cissnei/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 3





	Close

She was born and raised in the Shinra corporate world. He was brought into it early on. Although their circumstances were different, the two were brought together by intention of fate.

The child with the chestnut reddish brown wavy hair watched intrigued as the braided haired brunette girl was being pushed on the swings by a Turk. Both her parents worked in the large building and she was very literally born and raised there like several other kids attending the same school. Cissnei was her name, and although she didn't look it, she was half-Wutaiian. She learned harshly that it worked against her as the other kids would shun her heritage because of the escalating war between Shinra and Wutai. "Halfie!!" They would shout at her after school when there were no teachers around to rein them in.

She often sat at the playground by herself, her parents too busy with work to look after her. The other kids would hog the best equipment at the playground and leave her sitting in the sandbox. That is, until the braided haired girl showed up with her Turk. He was young and in his early teens but had all the formality and aura of a Turk. He seemed to be the other girl's guardian for reasons that Cissnei could not guess. All the kids who played at the Shinra playground were born to parents who worked there. They all knew what a Turk was and whenever those two showed up, they'd scramble out of the way in fear.

Aerith was her name, Cissnei would learn one day as she gathered enough courage to approach the two. Tseng looked down at the red-haired girl as she pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I play too?" she asked as she eyed him still pushing Aerith on the swings.

Aerith's eyes lit up then. "Can I play with her, please Tseng? PLEEEASE?"

So Tseng was his name. He had dark hair pulled back in a ponytail that looked to be too tight, beautiful double lidded brown eyes with lush long eyelashes, and a tilak in the middle of his forehead. He's Wutaiian, Cissnei had deduced immediately the first time she'd seen him.

Tseng nodded to the swing next to Aerith and Cissnei took the cue and got on it. He began pushing them both. It was the start of a friendship that Cissnei never regretted.

She was running around the playground with Aerith in tow, both screaming and yelling in delight as Tseng pretended to chase them down. Hours and hours have passed and they were still not sick of their little game. Tseng finally sat down on a bench when a call came in on his PHS.

"Yes Sir, I'm with her at the playground. I see, I'll bring her up soon." He hung up and Aerith stopped in her tracks to eye him.

"I don't want to go back!" Aerith shouted defiantly. Tseng gave her a sympathetic look. "Your mother asked you to come back Aerith."

Her little form sighed as he said this. "Okay if mommy wants me back, then I'll go. Cissnei, let's play again tomorrow!"

They waved each other goodbye. Tseng looked at Cissnei before picking up Aerith from the ground and carrying her to the elevators. The red-haired girl never seemed to have the company of her parents till late at night and Tseng's seen and heard the jeers that the other kids have thrown at her before. His lips tightened as she looked forlornly at them leaving.

Half an hour later, Cissnei was still sitting by herself at the playground. Her parents were always busy, always busy, ALWAYS busy. She watched as the other kids' parents came to pick them up one by one. The sun was setting and it was later in the year. The night air was becoming chilly quickly as the sun dropped further down the horizon.

"Cissnei." She turned when she heard her name called by the familiar yet rarely heard voice. Tseng stood behind her with a bag in his hands.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he pulled some baked goods from the bag. She was very hungry. She had not eaten since lunch and her dinner time was usually closer to 11 PM than normal dinner time. She took the box from him and almost ripped it open as the scent of chocolate flavored baked goods wafted to her nose. Tseng stopped her quickly and brought out some hand sanitizer to clean her hands before he allowed her to eat.

"Mom and dad are always working." She told him while she stuffed a mini chocolate eclair into her mouth. "Do you live here?" Cissnei asked as she swallowed the third sweet from the box. "I see you all the time in the building, you were at the museum with Aerith the other day."

Tseng chuckled as he was reminded of the fiasco of chasing down Aerith who escaped from the lab. "I sort of live here."

Tseng discovered that Cissnei was a chatterbox much like Aerith, she talked about anything and everything that was on her mind like nobody else would listen. Actually, now that he thought about it, she probably was lonely. Soon enough, it was turning dark outside and the wind picked up. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the shivering girl. She looked at him with wide eyes as she saw the guns and various other weapons strapped to him underneath the jacket for the first time.

"You really are a Turk!"

Tseng shook his head in amusement. "Of course, what did you think I was?" He was now shivering a little too from the cold.

"Aerith's babysitter?" He laughed and hugged her near him for warmth. They stayed like that for a few hours. Cissnei had fallen asleep in his lap on the bench. Her parents finally came by to pick her up at almost 10 PM and had a look of dismay when they saw that she was asleep on top of a Turk.

Things like this started happening more often as her parents still could not get away from their work on time to take her home early. Tseng started bringing a blanket to the playground for Cissnei as winter was coming. It was becoming regular occurrence to see the young Turk sitting at the bench at the playground with two little girls grabbing onto to his jacket as they took a nap under a blanket either early afternoon or late evening. Cissnei's parents stopped worrying after the initial scare. Turks had a reputation for being bad but Tseng seemed tame enough if he was taking care of their daughter, they reasoned. He looked young eitherway.

~...~

One day, Aerith stopped coming to the playground and Tseng left just as suddenly. Cissnei was alone again. 

When she was 15, she saw a flyer on the employee bulletin board in the cafeteria.

"Bored with life? Want to feel the thrill of action? Come join the Turks!" The words were printed in loud print on the flyer which had a strip of tear off phone numbers on it. She ripped one off without hesitation.

The look on his face was worth every screaming sentence she had exchanged with her parents the night before as she sat on the interview panel, facing Tseng and his fellow Turks, her face full of confidence and determination.

"She's got spirit." The redhead with his suit worn too open chipped up and the bald one with his suit closed too tightly nodded in agreement.

Tseng sat back and gave her a thorough examination, as if he was boring into her soul.

"Do you really want to join the Turks Cissnei? You know it is a life that is both harsh and unforgiving."

Cissnei flashed a smile at the man. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

The elderly man, Director Veld, nodded to the interview panel and three days later, her life as a Turk began.

When she found out months later that the experienced Turks worked in pairs, she was confused. Tseng did not work in a pair.

Veld fielded her question. "He works best alone."

"But, I'm sure it's better if someone is looking out for him on missions!" Cissnei argued back.

"Ask Tseng yourself if you really want to be his partner."

~...~

Sector 8 was in a panic as they scrambled as soon as the alerts were sent out. The Genesis army had mobilized quickly within the city and had already infiltrated many of the sectors. SOLDIER operatives were deployed, but with the recent upheaval and desertations, the SOLDIER force was majorly lacking in numbers to cover the needs of the emergency at hand. Turks were deployed to cover the business district. Cissnei huddled with Reno, Rude, and Tseng as they discussed their plan of action.

"You take the north sector, Rude and I will cover the south, Tseng will recon and give us further orders." Reno stated clearly in a rare show of his leadership skills.

"Understood." She ran off towards the north part of sector 8, quick on her feet.

"SHE'S IN BIG TROUBLE!!!" She heard a shout behind her and saw a wild black-haired SOLDIER bearing down his way towards her. Several Genesis copies surrounded her as she pulled out her shuriken. She dispatched them with lightning speed and efficiency. When she turned back around, she saw Reno, Rude, and Tseng talking to the SOLDIER.

"So Turks are now being called upon too?" The man said to Tseng.

"It's because our resources are limited." Cissnei chimed in behind them.

"Oh. Are you a Turk too? I'm Zack by the way!" He held out his hand.

"Cissnei." She replied without shaking the outstretched hand.

"Zack, aren't you still on duty?" Tseng said sternly. Cissnei turned her head and covered her giggle. That was Tseng's way of stopping the guy from hitting on her. If anything, Tseng was protective of her. Protective as in "don't talk to her" whenever men tried to flirt. It was both endearing and sometimes annoying, but Cissnei mostly forgave him. He knew her type and usually helped her deflect the ones that clearly aren't suited for her. There were times where she just wanted to drink her non-alcoholic drinks in peace at a bar when some of these men came up to her to offer her more drinks...likely with alcohol and probably laced with date rape drugs. Despite the fact that she was usually in her Turks uniform, her youthful appearance attracted them like flies. She could always dispatch those people herself, but why waste her energy and make a scene when Tseng would always appear and glare them down for her? She wasn't going to admit she liked the attention, but he was her perfect anti-wingman.

"We have the same objective anyways so let me be a helping hand!" Zack pleaded with Tseng.

"I appreciate the gesture Zack, but we've got this covered." Tseng replied as he crossed his arms.

"Feel free to go at it then!" Cissnei chirped as she unceremoniously dumped the rest of her work on Zack. If he wanted the extra workload to impress a girl, then let him be naive. She waved at them. "Well, Zack, Tseng, I'll see you later!" She winked before she ran off towards the other part of sector 8 after Reno and Rude.

~...~

They had sent Zack to Costa del Sol, not because he needed a vacation however. Tseng and Cissnei were sent on the mission to watch him. Director Lazard of SOLDIER had also deserted the company. The Turks were ordered to take the last of the first class SOLDIERS away from Midgar under their supervision. That would be Zack and Zack only.

It was the middle of summer and Costa del Sol was booked full by tourists. The inn keeper looked at the three youths before sighing. "I don't have anything except one large suite left with 2 rooms, only two beds though, and don't bother looking at the other inns, they're already full."

They looked at each other. The inn-keeper could be lying of course, but they had already asked around two dozen inns with no luck.

"We'll take it." Tseng finally said after contemplating whether it was worth the extra effort to find another place. Having Zack in the same suite would make their job of keeping watch on him easier anyways.

Cissnei was delighted when the doors opened to the suite. There were large ceiling to floor windows lining the livingroom, with a view facing the ocean. The room was posh but not overly decorated. A large TV graced the wall with a roomy leather couch facing it on the opposite side. There was a fully stocked kitchenette in the corner. The bathroom looked spacious and rather luxurious. If anything, the whole place reflected the luxury vacation spot that Costa del Sol was. Things like this were part of the perks of working as a Turk. They were often sent to various spots for missions, but usually not with such luxury. This watch mission was not stressful work at least.

Tseng and Zack placed their luggage down in the livingroom. Cissnei had already kicked off her shoes, rolled up her pants, and run out onto the private beach through the patio door and was wading into the water.

"Tseng, can you bring me my bathing suit? AND NO PEEKING!"

Tseng sighed and dug through her luggage and brought her a towel and some sandals along with her bikinis.

It was evening before they went to take a look at the two bedrooms. One was bigger than the other, but just as the inn keeper had told them, there were only two beds.

"I can share with Tseng." Zack offered as he painted a grin onto his face.

Cissnei smiled back sweetly at him. "No."

Zack didn't know how to respond to that. "UH....." Maybe he could use the large couch as a bed.

"You take the other room Zack." Cissnei waved him on as she slurped an iced drink she had purchased off a vendor on the beach.

~...~

Zack walked into the livingroom and froze on the spot.

Tseng and Cissnei were in pyjamas under the same blanket on the couch. Their Turks uniforms were neatly folded on the other side of the sofa, a pile of concealed weapons laid on top of that, properly safety locked. Cissnei was snuggled up against Tseng as her hand flew to a bucket of popcorn perched on his lap to stuff her face with the savory buttery snacks. They were watching some kind of Wutai historical drama that was playing on TV. She giggled and said something to him in Wutaiian in which he replied in the same language.

Wait, what? She spoke to him in Wutaiian?? Tseng snorted quietly and put an arm around her shoulders. She started stuffing a handfull of popcorn into his mouth.

They turned their heads when Zack accidentally bumped into the wall behind them while staring at the two too hard.

"S-sorry!!!" He apologized profusely as he felt like a pervert intruding upon their privacy. He couldn't stop gawking at them however. "Are you two dating?" He asked out of curiosity.

They both laughed out loud at that. "Nope." Cissnei answered him directly.

"But...." Zack pointed at their overly-comfortable situation for people who aren't dating.

"Nope." Cissnei repeated again.

Zack could feel the burst of jealousy rising in his chest. So Tseng wasn't dating her but had her nestled intimately against him like that?? WHAT THE HELL? Not that Zack should be jealous because he's got Aerith, but even Aerith told him about how she used to fall asleep in Tseng's lap when she was little and how she kind of missed it. Why was the stoic Turk so damned lucky??

"I just sleep better when I sleep with Tseng." Cissnei explained after looking at Zack's still shocked face. Zack almost choked on his breath. "YOU SLEEP WITH HIM??"

She shrugged. "Not sleep like that Zack. We're partners on missions. Also, I'm half-Wutaiian if you were wondering."

Zack had heard that Turks work in very close partnerships, but he did not expect it to be that kind of close. Zack's wild imagination went to work. "Do you REALLY sleep with him without...SLEEPING with him?"

Cissnei laughed at his face turning red. "Yes Zack, I sleep with him like he's a giant teddy bear."

Tseng had the humility to lower his eyes and look away as Zack's face turned even more red.

"You didn't have to state it like that." Tseng said to her as she snuggled up to him.

"I just like teasing him. He's an easy tease unlike you." She replied as she pulled the blanket higher, covering them both and brushed a hand through his hair. They had just taken their turns in the large bathroom, each enjoying a nice relaxing bath before retiring to bed for the night.

"Your hair's still wet." She mumbled while stifling a yawn. "Do you expect we'd run into any trouble while at Costa?"

"Not that I foresee, but we're prepared in case." She nodded slowly as she was drifting into dreamland, comfortable in his warmth and the familiar scent of him.

"Good night, Cissnei." Tseng was drifting off to sleep as well. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually also slept better with her nestled against him when they were on missions.

~...~

Zack was doing squats on the beach when he heard Tseng yelling at him and Cissnei.

"HEADS UP! GENESIS COPIES!!"

Zack barely had time to turn around before several aquatic attackers broke out of the surface of the water and landed in front of him. Cissnei had been telling him about how the Turks kept watch on Aerith since she was little while dressed in her bikinis. He grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon, which happened to be a colorful oversized beach umbrella. Zack did not care about how ridiculous he looked with the thing in his hand as he swung it hard against the invading force.

A couple of perfectly aimed shots took down the Genesis copies to his side, targetted straight at the brain, as he beat down the last of them in front with the umbrella. He turned around to see Cissnei being held in Tseng's arms as his gun was still smoking from being fired earlier. Cissnei was whistling and clapping at the accuracy of the shots. The lucky bastard who was still fully dressed in a freaking suit under the Costa sun didn't know how lucky he was. Zack decided he was still jealous of this whole thing.

~...~

He felt a hand trailing on the side of his body sensually as he was falling asleep, eliciting a soft moan from his lips.

"Cissnei..." he hissed her name out in warning. Cissnei batted her eyelashes at him innocently. Tseng rarely engaged in active combat even on the field as Veld was training him to become the next Director of the Turks, but Cissnei was finding herself very turned on whenever she does get to see him in battle. His speed, deadliness, and accuracy sets something aflame in her. Tseng knew that he had some kind of effect on the teen, who probably was also suffering from teenage hormones, but he kept things as professional as he could even though they still slept together.

"No Cissnei, you're still 17." He hissed again as he forcibly removed her hand from his torso, then turned to the other side, dragging all the blankets with him with the movement.

Her eyes showed enormous amounts of disappointment in them. She pouted and got off the bed. She was very upset that he had rejected her advance, not that what he said wasn't true. She was still a minor, but not for too much longer. Her raging hormones and the battle between Tseng and the Genesis copies had her imagining what it feels like to really touch him.

She sighed as she looked back at Tseng wrapped up in the blanket, facing the wall, cold to her feelings like a pile of bricks. She settled on the leather sofa instead, listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the beach outside their suite. She tossed, turned, flipped, and rolled, but had a hard time falling asleep.

In the bedroom, Tseng was doing likewise. He finally got up exasperated when the clock showed 3:45 AM and he still couldn't sleep. Cissnei was laid out on the leather sofa, uncovered but asleep. He sighed and placed the blanket over her before retreating back to the bedroom. 

He woke up to the feeling of her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind, the blanket was now covering both of them. He then felt her weight shift, the pace of her breathing giving away that she was awake.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked her softly.

There was no response from her for a few minutes. He turned around to face her and pulled her closer.

"Yes...I'm still mad at you." She finally replied and punched him semi-playfully in the stomach before snuggling against him once more.

"Ouch you're violent. As for the other thing, wait till you're older." He said while combing a hand through her hair before they both fell asleep again in the comfort of each other's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Turks don't stay mad at their partners for long no matter what happens between them.
> 
> At the beginning of the story, Cissnei was 6, Aerith 5, Tseng 13. I don't actually know how old Cissnei should be but I put her as a year older than Aerith for this story.
> 
> Cissnei is a cuddle bug and loves hugging Tseng. He makes her feel safe and cared for.
> 
> I personally think they are cute together despite the slightly bigger age gap.
> 
> They will eventually become intimate in the sequel to this.


End file.
